Hug Ambush
by Bubblxgum Bitch
Summary: It's national hug day, and Hoenn is just spreading the love to one another-including Team Magma and Team Aqua


_Cute little one-shot I wrote in honor of today, National Hug Day! Hug you're nearby pets, neighbors, family, and friends! :)_

_Enjoy this fanfic, which also has hints of Alphafemaleshipping, Hardenshipping, and Seamountshipping!_

* * *

May was sitting outside, playing with her Skitty as the rest of her Pokemon ran around together. Brendan waited until Skitty had run off, and surprised her with a hug.

"Brendan?" May asked, confused.

"It's National Hug Day!" he answered. "So I'm giving hugs to everyone!"

"Oh! It is!" May suddenly remembered, hugging Brendan back and getting up, returning the team to their Pokeballs. "Come on, let's go tell everyone else!"

* * *

May and Brendan giggled as they ran off from the confused, but still pleased and welcoming Lisia after giving her hugs in Lilycove. They had gone to every gym and given all the leaders hugs, who passed it on to anyone who wanted one. The Elite Four members and Steven even joined in with the hug-fest.

That's when they spotted two grunts—both from Team Aqua—teaching Wailmer different tricks.

They approached the two slowly from both sides, and made their sudden leap, tackling them both into hugs.

"Happy National Hug Day!" Brendan cheered.

"Well, aren't you two shrimps sweethearts," the female grunt cooed, ruffling Brendan's hair after she took his hat off.

"That's today?" The male grunt blinked a few times in confusion as May released him.

"Yup! We're giving hugs to everyone! If you could, would you pass it on to others, too?" May asked.

"Everyone deserves a good hug every now and then," the Aqua grunt agreed. She grinned, and slapped her friend on his back. "Well, come on, you! We've got people to hug!"

* * *

Shelly hummed as she spoke with the scientists, investigating a signal they picked up near Ever Grande City. She wrote down the coordinates and made a mental note to send a team to investigate later on.

As she began to walk off, one of her grunts surprised her with a hug. She looked over, more confused than upset.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"It's National Hug Day, today," the grunt answered, eyes bright. Shelly raised an eyebrow before smiling. The other grunts were sharing the love, as well. She chuckled when she saw Matt and Archie surprise the quintuplets with hugs. All five squealed in delight and hugged back.

"C'mon, everyone, let's go hug-attack the nerd squad—I bet they don't know," Archie suggested, smirking.

Everyone looked excited. Any chance to be near Team Magma and mess around with them was never taken for granted. The two teams had been on good terms for a few months, now, but that didn't mean occasional prank wars didn't exist.

Unknown to them, Team Magma had the same idea in mind…

* * *

The Magma base was quiet, save for a few grunts walking through the hallways in a sneaky manner. Tabitha was confused at what was going on.

"What're you all doing?" he asked.

"Shhh," one grunt whispered. "Team Aqua's on their way here, and we're going to surprise them."

"And how will you do that?"

"With hugs…Tabitabi…"

Courtney's arms slithered around him in a tight embrace. She smiled.

"It's…National…Hug Day…so we're…going to try…and surprise them…when they get here…" she explained in her robotic voice.

"Does Leader Maxie know?"

"I'm…not sure. Though…I doubt…he'd want…to join…" Courtney frowned; Maxie never seemed to like to join in anything silly that they do. Suddenly, one of the grunts ran back.

"They're coming! They're coming!"

"Prepare for…a hug war…" Courtney giggled. They spread out around the base, waiting for Team Aqua to come around so they could ambush them.

"And—"

"GET THEM!"

Unfortunately, no one had expected Team Aqua to come around from the other side of the base, and that's how Team Magma's "hug-ambush" plan was ruined. Grunts were all over the place, tackling and hugging each other, while the admins and Archie shared one giant group hug.

"Hey, little Makuhita man! I heard Makuhita are really huggable!" Matt teased.

"D-don't call me that!" Tabitha fussed, but anyone who knew him knew he enjoyed the nickname.

"Hey, where's Maxie?" Shelly asked, still giggling as Courtney clung to her.

"We didn't think he would want to join," Tabitha answered.

"We should…ambush him, then…" Courtney suggested, the thought just coming to mind. "I'm sure…we could…do it…"

"Lead the way, then!" Shelly commanded. Maxie was going to get as much love as they could offer—and that was a lot.

* * *

Maxie himself wandered the empty hallways of the base. Everyone was out doing whatever is was they pleased, while he preferred the quiet of today. While normally sharp, he failed to notice Tabitha, Courtney, Shelly, Matt, and Archie all waiting for him down the hall, grins on their faces.

As soon as he passed by, all five tackled him into a group hug, Matt lifting them all up. Archie grinned as Maxie glared at them.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" he asked, rather annoyed.

"It's…National…Hug Day…" Courtney informed as Matt put them down.

"And just why is this important?" Maxie asked, fixing his glasses and frowning.

"Aw, lighten up, nerd-boy," Archie scoffed playfully. "We're just havin' some fun."

"Well, I'd like it if you'd leave me out of it," he snapped back. Courtney frowned.

"Leader Maxie…sir…why do you…not want to…join us? It is…quite fun…"

"Fire-cutie here's right," Shelly agreed, leaning on the smaller woman's head. "Just for one day, Max?"

Maxie grunted, rolling his eyes. How unprofessional of them. Then again, Team Aqua was never as professional to begin with, and Courtney and Tabitha were more social than he was—in Courtney's case, that was saying something. A smile tugged at his lips anyway; as much as he wouldn't admit it, it would be smart to go along with it, just for the day.

"Fine then," he agreed. "But only for this one day!"

"That's more than enough for us," Archie answered. They gathered up for one more giant group hug. While she was sure no one was looking, Courtney snuck a kiss onto Shelly's cheek, who kissed her forehead back with a grin.

Today had been a good day for them all.


End file.
